Puck's Worst Nightmare
by I have no luck
Summary: "How could you lose her and break her arm?" Daphne shouted. Puck loses Sabrina and thinks that maybe his favorite person in the world (sarcasm) a.k.a Peter Pan has something to do with it. Poor Puck, whats next for Puck reading? Maybe? If you read you might find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Puck's Worst Nightmare chapter 1**

**This is my first Fanfiction ever! I don't own the Sisters Grimm, and I hope you enjoy!**

**Ages:**

**Sabrina,Puck and Peter: 13**

**Daphne and Red:10 or 11**

* * *

Granny, Puck, and Sabrina are all at Daphne's softball game. Granny is in the bleachers and Sabrina in Puck are in the forest behide all of the fields.

**Sabrina's POV**

"Puck!" I screamed in rage "get me down from here!" Five minutes ago… Puck and I were having a sword fight when he grabbed my arm and flew us above a very deep and steep hole. Inside the hole was a giant puddle of mud and garbage. Present time… "Puck, you wouldn't dare." He just looked at me and grinned, as he flew us a little higher and sat on a tree branch.

"Grimm, you have known me for what like almost 3 years? I would never do a thing like this." For a minute a felt a wave of relief, but a second after that all of that relief went away. He grip on my arm got looser and looser, as his grin got bigger and bigger. Then, he just let go of me with the one hand and with the other hand he pulled out a glop grenade and threw it at me, as I was falling.

"AHHHHHHH!" I screamed. I know I don't normally scream because of fear but, I was really high up. "PUCK! I HATE YOU" I barely got out before I hit the ground.

**Puck' POV**

I watched Grimm fall, while she was yelling something, but I didn't hear it over my laughter. Then, I heard a really loud, unsatisfying snap and stopped laughing. I looked down a Grimm, in the hole covered in mud, holding her arm. I felt kind of bad and like it was all my fault, which it kind of was. "I'll go get granny" yes as you can tell I stopped calling her old lady. I ran and got granny, she got some ice from a coach and we ran or as fast as granny could go to where I left Sa-I mean Grimm.

* * *

**Sorry i know it is short, next one will be longer. Please review! :) See you next time**

** - I have No Luck**


	2. Chapter 2

Hi I'm back! I'm so sorry it took me so long, I just have so many tests in school now and quizzes. In one of my classes my teacher said that we have a pop quiz (not so pop) in the next class, every other day for the next two weeks!Hope you understand and here is chapter 2! Please read and review! :)

**Chapter 2 of: Puck's Worst Nightmare**

Sabrina's Pov

It had been about five minutes since Puck had left to get Granny and I lost my phone in all the mud. Ugh I thought to myself. I was just sitting here helplessly, it's not like I hurt my foot! I got up and started to crawl up the side of the steep hole. After many failed attempts I gave up and sank back down in the hole almost completely covered in mud. The mud in the pit was pretty deep, maybe two feet deep. Suddenly, I heard a noise behide me almost as if someone was watching me. Then, I heard a thump directly behide me in the large mud pit. I was about to turn around when an icy cold metal blade was pressed against my neck. "Well, well, well. Who do I have here?" A deep, scratchy voice asked. "Wendy" He snarled as if my name was poison "long time no see? I saw you little boyfriend, Peter leave you all alone with an injured arm and I thought what would be better than to see if you needed any assistance" I struggled, trying to get out of his grip. Wait did he just call me Wendy and call Puck, Peter!

"My name isn't Wendy!" I insisted, as he pressed the knife closer to my neck cutting it, drawing a couple drops of blood. I held myself back from screaming for Puck, not wanting him to hurt me anymore. Then, all of the sudden everything went black.

Puck's Pov

Granny and I hurried back to the spot where I left Grimm. "Oh my!" Granny cried. We slowly made our way down the steep hill. All that was left was Grimm's phone and trust me she never leaves her phone, it's always with her. When I picked up her phone some tiny drops of blood rolled off into the deep mud. I looked around for any traces of where Grimm could be. She could have just climbed the hill and went looking for us right?** (Keep telling yourself that Puck.)**

* * *

I kept looking for Grimm, while Granny went to go get Daphne. It was impossible to see if there was any foot prints in the mud. I started to get out of the mud pit, when I saw something glistening in the mud. I slid back down the side of the pit and trudged to it. I picked it up and shook the mud from it and saw it was a small, shimmering, gold bag. I opened it and found gold dust. Where have I seen this before I thought, and then it came to me Tinker Bell, then that meant...Peter Pan! Why I ought a… I thought of some amazing ideas of what to do when I find Pan but, you might not want to hear this.

* * *

**Thanks to those who are reviewing! Every time someone reviews I feel like someone reads this and cares enough to take the time to write a review even if it is advice on how to write better almost anything will help me. Also if you say you don't like this story tell me why so I can make it better. Review!**


	3. Note

Hi everyone sorry this is not a chapter I'm just very busy with school and everything! I'm working on the chapter now, right now, no joke. I hope you all understand. :)


End file.
